<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take Me to the Place You Call Home by AvaCelt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28004871">Take Me to the Place You Call Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaCelt/pseuds/AvaCelt'>AvaCelt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2020 Bollywood Prompt Fills [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Gen, Inspired by Bollywood, M/M, Post-Spade Kingdom Arc, Romantic Comedy, Weddings, slightly lemony at the end but nothing egregious!!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:53:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28004871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaCelt/pseuds/AvaCelt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The many times Jack the Ripper and Yami Sukehiro were caught canoodling in public, or alternatively, Jack and Yami's relationship through the eyes of their closest friends. [Post-Spade Kingdom Arc, background CharHen, Vanefin, &amp; implied WilliPato]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Henry Legolant/Charmy Pappitson, Jack the Ripper/Yami Sukehiro, Vanessa Enoteca/Finral Roulacase</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2020 Bollywood Prompt Fills [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>IAmStoryteller's Best of Black Clover Fic Rec</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Take Me to the Place You Call Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fuegoleon referred to it as the “footsie conundrum.”</p><p>Never out loud, of course, but he mused about it after hours when enjoying his first and only cup of wine for the night.</p><p>The footsie conundrum had begun shortly after Yami was cleared for duty after his rescue from the Spade Kingdom monarchs. Fuegoleon remembered that auspicious day. It had been the first Captains' meeting Wizard King Julius Novachrono had held in an open-air court instead of one of the war rooms. The <em>first </em>person who'd noticed one Jack the Ripper and Yami Sukehiro bump foots lasciviously underneath the table was none other than a barely contained Charlotte Roselei.</p><p>Fuegoleon hadn't believed it until he'd asked the Salamander to double check. When he'd received confirmation that Jack the Ripper and Yami Sukeiro were indeed playing footsies underneath the table during a Captains' meeting, Fuegoleon had cleared his throat so sharply that the whole table had been taken aback, and a few had wondered if Fuegoleon needed a glass of water. The footsies, miraculously, had stopped for the meeting, and Fuegoleon had declined the water.</p><p>At the conclusion of that auspicious meeting, Fuegoleon had pulled William to the side and promptly spilled the beans, because what else were friends for? They'd begun preparing a get-together for the new couple at their favorite bar almost immediately.</p><p>And so the footsies happened again at the next meeting, and at the next one after that, and again, and again until finally, a year after the invasion of the Spade Kingdom, Jack and Yami announced their engagement. Fuegoleon, of course, gifted the couple his favorite red wine.</p><p>And so the footsies were Jack and Yami's first public declaration of love – the first of many, many more.</p>
<hr/><p>En Ringard knew he was a bit of a pushover at times, but he had his mushroom magic to help balance himself, and when his mushroom magic couldn't help, then Captain Jack the Ripper would come through and have everything (and everyone) in line within seconds.</p><p>Yami Sukehiro began to stay overnight shortly after his relationship with their captain went public. The more junior Knights kept their distance from the giant man at first, but En always made sure to be as welcoming as possible. He was the Green Mantis vice captain, and so he had a duty to uphold the tenets of the Green Mantis pride, and one key component of that manifesto was that all members of the Magic Knights, regardless of position, were to be treated to the same luxuries that the Green Mantis enjoyed.</p><p>So when Yami Sukehiro began staying over a few nights a week, En served him the same food and wine as he did the rest of the squad, and Yami Sukehiro accepted every meal.</p><p>The first few months, En had to host seven different sensitivity trainings to make sure the junior Knights knew that their captain <em>would </em>make out with his boyfriend in one corner of the public couch, and that it was <em>OK </em>for them to sit on the opposite end and ignore the two men sucking face. He had to teach the younger ones with no romantic experience the basic principles of learning to work <em>around </em>passionate couples, and to look the other way if any of them caught the captain of the Black Bulls rummaging around their communal fridge in his boxers at three am.</p><p>And after months of walking in on and dealing with the two men kissing, hugging, napping on each other, and playing footsies underneath the dinner table, the rest of the members of the Green Mantis finally managed to make peace with the fact that a hulking giant was now a part of their family.</p><p>And because Captain Yami was now a part of their family, he also inherited some of their duties.</p><p>“Huh? Why do <em>I </em>have to do it?” Yami grunted threateningly. “Aint that <em>your </em>job?”</p><p>“As a senior member in-law of the Green Mantis, it is now your duty to assist in the training of the younger Knights so that they can develop into successful young magicians that will serve our great kingdom,” En recited from memory. “Also, Captain Jack was the one who suggested it.”</p><p>Captain Yami balked, his cigarette dropping from him mouth. He swiftly turned to Captain Jack, who was chopping wood for the base's fireplace.</p><p>“HEY BEANPOLE, WHY DO I HAVE TO TRAIN THE NOOBIES!?”</p><p>“BECAUSE YOU KEEP WASTING ELECTRICITY WATCHING TOO MUCH TV! GO DO SOMETHING USEFUL, BASTARD!”</p><p>“WHO YOU CALLIN' BASTARD?”</p><p>“YOU, BASTARD!”</p><p>“FUCK YOU!”</p><p>“YOU WISH, SHITHEAD!”</p><p>Captain Yami, after much protesting, eventually managed to create a strategy for the new Knights, and diligently did his duties if he wished to experience the smoochies within the confines of the Green Mantis house. It took another several weeks for the Knights to get used to the grueling Sukehiro regimen, but they did, eventually.</p><p>They also got used to the sweet forehead kiss Captain Jack gave his boyfriend after every session.</p>
<hr/><p>William Vangeance wasn't a card sharp, but he had an eerily perfect poker face, courtesy of a certain elf, so it worked wonders during his gambling hall adventures with his friends.</p><p>But winning money he didn't need wasn't the only use for his perfect poker face – it also came in handy when spying on Jack and Yami as they fumbled on the dance floor of their favorite gambling hall during live music night. Fuegoleon didn't have as much of a poker face as he did a resting bitch face, but William understood that not everyone could masquerade every single one of their emotions under a soft, indulgent smile.</p><p>So when William saw his friends attempt to find their footing on the dance floor alongside the other couples, William swallowed the pain in his throat.</p><p>“Perhaps we should have them take lessons,” Fuegoleon suggested before taking a curt sip of his wine. “For the wedding.”</p><p>“I don't think that'll be necessary,” William replied smoothly, gaze fixed on the two men who'd finally managed to get close enough without bumping their knees. “It's an art form, learning how to dance, but it doesn't always need a teacher.”</p><p>Fuegoleon took another sip of his wine and deliberated on the comment while William kept in eyes on the couple. They were two behemoths in a sea full of commoners.</p><p>“But it helps,” Fuegoleon countered. “It may not be necessary, but it helps. I think some lessons would at least help them with their footwork. Might even save their shoes.”</p><p>William wondered if it would save their relationship. Two wars, a separation, a rescue, and a reunion cut short hadn't saved a single thing between him and Patolli.</p><p>“Perhaps.”</p><p>“You have to learn to trust your partner,” Fuegoleon interjected coolly. “Once you've built that trust, you can move with them, <em>around</em> them, but sometimes you need help before you get to all the lovely parts. Some lessons, and they'll fit together like pieces of a puzzle. Yami might even save his knees some bruises.”</p><p>“I suppose you're right,” William nodded with an even bigger smile, willing the agony in his chest to disperse as Jack and Yami moved slowly together on the dance floor, Yami's head tucked underneath Jack's chin while Jack's arm rested around his waist.</p><p>So maybe William had the best poker face in the Magic Knights, but it seemed that his friend, Fuegoleon Vermillion, still had the best instincts.</p>
<hr/><p>For Finral Roulacase, it was much like watching a romantic comedy film. His captain and Jack the Ripper fell in love, got together, and started participating in each other's missions as if it were natural, as if love came first, then the canoodling, and finally the promise of an eternity together.</p><p>For Finral Roulacase, it was unlike any other love story he'd watched in real-time, and yet it was the kind of love story that made him wish that he'd also, one day, find someone to promise himself to so clearly and utterly that it was impossible to see one half without the other hovering in the back.</p><p>For Finral Roulacase, it was proof that sometimes, one's soulmate was actually their best friend, and if not their best friend, then their partner in crime.</p><p>Or their drinking buddy.</p><p>Sometimes their confidant.</p><p>And maybe even their hero.</p><p>For Finral Roulacase, it was proof that friendship was love's primary foundation, and that without it, there could be no future.</p>
<hr/><p>On the day of Jack and Yami's wedding, the venue was promptly crashed by a group of Diamond insurgents who had picked the day <em>specifically </em>because they knew most of the Magic Knight's top brass would be concentrated in one place. Also, they were especially keen to make Yami Sukehiro's life a living hell for having humiliated them so thoroughly in a previous battle.</p><p>“What am I supposed to do with this wedding dress?” Yami deadpanned, cigarette hanging from his mouth as Lotus and his crew destroyed the cake, half the chairs, and all of the food before setting the altar on fire.</p><p>The poor Black Bulls did not have an answer for their captain who wore a lacy wedding dress that amplified his chest and legs because it was cheaper than getting a fitted tuxedo.</p><p>“YAMI! WHERE'S YER SWORD!?” Jack the Ripper hollered from his post somewhere off to the side, fighting off insurgents in his suit borrowed from a member of the Green Mantis, with the pants too short and baggy so that they hung just below his knees and looked much like a pair of old capris.</p><p>Yami sighed, crushed the burning cigarette beneath his foot, and then handed his cheap veil to Vanessa before grabbing the sword that Finral had apologetically procured through his portal.</p><p>And then he fought as he often did, with a smile on his face, and his head held up high.</p>
<hr/><p>The wedding ended in several hospitalizations, many captured insurgents, and lots of ruined food, furniture, and property.</p><p>And yet, even after the hubbub died down and both Jack and Yami's clothes were half-burnt with scraps hanging off their figures, they could both be seen laughing to themselves, hand-in-hand, without a care in the world.</p>
<hr/><p>So of course, after the conclusion of a rather hectic day where no actual wedding took place, Fuegoleon Vermillion, William Vangeance, the entirety of the Black Bulls and Green Mantis squads, Wizard King Julius Novachrono, and Advisor Marx Francois all came together to plan a second wedding, and one whose date and venue weren't revealed until hours before the ceremony.</p><p>The clothes were carefully tailored and purchased by Wizard King Julius, who knew that the reason why Yami had initially refused a tuxedo and opted for a dress was because he didn't feel comfortable in marrying in a tuxedo when he desired to be wed in traditional garb from his home country, and since both a fitted tuxedo and an imported kimono and haori were all too expensive even for a Magic Knight captain, he'd opted for a wedding dress sold half-price at a thrift store. For Jack, Wizard King Julius had trousers and a shirt sewn from the softest silks and cottons, a blue velvet cape, and a cavalier hat that had a red feather tucked into its felt.</p><p>The food and flowers were prepared by the castle cooks and florists, and the guest list was reviewed thrice by one William Vangeance. On the day of the wedding, exactly two weeks after the fiery fiasco, a Captains' meeting was called with mandatory attendance attached. With the help of the only Black Bulls and Green Mantis that could keep a secret, both Jack the Ripper and Yami Sukehiro arrived to their secret wedding on time.</p><p>And the second the grooms entered the courtyard, they were ferried away by the castle guards, and taken to separate changing rooms. After an hour of yelling, grunting, and fitting into specialty clothing, both men were walked to the altar by their respective Magic Knight squad. Thankfully, the altar was not on fire this time like it had been during the previous iteration.</p><p>“Damn, you look good!” Jack the Ripper all but yelled, eyes bugging out of his head while he visibly ogled his other half in the presence of half the Magic Knights, assorted family, friends, and their Wizard King.</p><p>“Where the hell did you get that hat?” Yami barked back, unable to keep the smile from stretching his lips. He proudly puffed out his chest and showed off the folds of his kimono and the knee-length draping of his black haori. They did that for some time, ogling and preening while the rest of the crowd stared anxiously.</p><p>“Ahem!” Fuegoleon cleared his throat sharply. William offered water, but the older man refused and finally began his sermon as Jack and Yami took their respective positions on the altar across from each other.</p><p>They exchanged gold bands and kissed underneath a mid-afternoon sky.</p>
<hr/><p>“Henry, why are you outside? You're gonna get sick!” Charmy screeched worriedly at her beloved.</p><p>“I caaaaaaaaaan't,” Henry replied morosely. “Yamiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiis veeeeeeeeeeeeery louuuuuuuuuud.”</p><p>“Oh dear,” Finral muttered underneath his breath.</p><p>“Finral and I aren't even that loud,” Vanessa slurred. “Right, baby?”</p><p>“Vanessa!” Finral squeaked.</p><p>“Actually, Finral's pretty loud, I would appreciate it if you could stuff his mouth full of cotton the next time you peg him,” Zora drawled from his perch on the tree branch.</p><p>“ZORA!” Finral wailed.</p><p>“At leeeeeast theeeeey aaaaaare haaaaappyyyyy,” Henry said from his glass cube.</p><p>“Don't worry, Henry-san!” Asta beamed. “Once we lift your curse, you and Charmy-paisen can be as loud as you want!”</p><p>“ASTA!” Finral all but screeched.</p><p>“Why couldn't they have sex in a hotel room?” Gauche grumbled beneath his breath. “The base is our home too! Why are we out on the streets when he gets to enjoy his bed!”</p><p>“You really wanna go to sleep in a house where your boss is spending his wedding night getting his guts rearranged?” Zora deadpanned from up above. Gauche promptly shut his mouth and went back to fuming, albeit silently this time.</p><p>“I-I-I think it's nice!!!” Grey squeaked.</p><p>“Love is best expressed out loud,” Gordon mumbled underneath his breath.</p><p>Charmy, brimming with conviction, slapped her palms flat against Henry's protective cube and stared intently at her crouching beloved. “Don't worry, Henry! When we lift this curse, I'm gonna make love to you for three days straight! You can be as loud as you want, honey! The power of my love will devour you whole!”</p><p>“Is she planning to actually eat him?” Gauche grunted with a hint of fear.</p><p>“I wouldn't put it past her,” Vanessa commented.</p><p>“You are all insane,” Nacht added pleasantly with a plastic smile.</p><p>“I need a drink,” Liebe finished.</p>
<hr/><p>Yami snored against Jack's chest, ear pressed against the space above Jack's heart, while Jack's arms and legs snaked under and around Yami's body like flowering vines.</p><p>And so it went.</p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>